Raining Blood
by Leah Bea
Summary: ::One-shot:: A fic set to "Raining Blood" by Tori Amos. "Yes. I shall bring them all a gift when I enter the world once more. A gift they shall not forget." Yami Bakura/Malik fic. Can't decide.


  
_ Trapped in purgatory_   
  
Hell. This darkness must be hell. When I was sealed here, some idiot told me that I would be   
in a middle ground. Neither heaven nor hell. He lied. I hope he died horribly for that sick   
lie.He also had said that when I was awakened, I would come to power once again. Damn   
him and his lies. I will never be called upon.   
  
_ A lifeless object, alive_   
  
I was sealed withing that damned golden object. I had my choice of freedom or an endless   
life. Why had I chosen the latter? Greed. Yes, that had been the reason. Was it not always   
the reason? That gold had become alive with my soul. It had become my own little hell. No   
boundaries exist within this darkness that rests inside that gold. When will I be release?   
When will the gods show mercy upon me?   
  
_ Awaiting reprisal_   
  
Wait. I had been told to wait by that man. He said that one day I would be released and all   
would be mine. He lied. I know this. And yet... Here I am, still holding onto the dream that I   
will destroy them all. That I will be free to kill that bastard and take his crown as my own.   
  
_ Death will be their acquisition_   
  
Yes. I shall bring them all a gift when I enter the world once more. A gift that no one shall   
ever forget. I will bring a gift of thanks for their patience. A gift of thanks for waiting for me   
to return. I will kill them all. The crown, the thief, the priest, the servant, the gaurd. All of   
them I shall enjoy torturing until they beg for death. And I will deny it to them. I will keep   
them alive for many years and watch as they slowly die mentally. Then I will grant them the   
death they so desired.   
  
_ The sky is turning red_   
  
I will watch as their blood spill onto the cold concrete of their cells. I will listen as their   
hearts slow painfully from lack of blood. I will touch their cooling blood. I will laugh when   
the golden weight of victory weighs upon my head as a crown. I will enjoy it imensly.   
  
_ Return to power draws near_   
  
I can feel it in the air. Someone now owns this damned prison. They cannot possibly be   
aware of what they hold. I must be patient, however. I must gather my energy. I must wait   
for the proper moment that I need in order to strike them down. In order to capture them all   
in my traps and kill them slowly.   
  
_ Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears_   
  
My fantasy shall come true. I will watch as the ceiling drip with their life-giving liquid. I   
will laugh while their souls cry out for mercy. Yes, this new owner of my prison will be   
highly adored by me for setting me free. I will reward them. I will not make them suffer as   
much as I will make the other's suffer. Perhaps I will never drive this person insane, maybe I   
will only bring them to the brink of death... Maybe I will just kill them right away and spare   
them the pain.   
  
_ Abolish the rules made of stone_   
  
Millenia ago, has it been that long? Years ago he had carved everything deeply into stone.   
These items that he carved described how the crowned one will fall into death with the gods.   
How he will be rich and blessed even in death. I will rewrite these words. I will twist them   
and warp them to my liking. So that even when he dies he will beg for an end. Yes, thi sis   
how it shall be. How it must be.   
  
_ Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past_   
  
When I was a child, he made me do so much. Build him this, tear down that. I shall get my   
revenge on him. His blood will coat me thickly. I will not mind, however. I will only laugh.   
That damned crown shall be mine. I hope that they all suffer greatly.   
  
_ Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above_   
  
Years ago, I was betrayed by many. When I am released I will laugh as they hang from their   
wrists and are given thousands of shallow cuts. I will laugh as their blood drips down,   
soiling the earth. And I will continue to laugh when they still at last. They shall forever   
remain hanging. I will make sure of this.   
  
_ Awaiting the hour of reprisal_   
  
I cannot wait any longer. I have waited long enough. I want to be free. I want to be able to   
take my revenge on them all now. I want to hear them beg. I can hear them with my mind's   
ear, but it is not the same any more.   
  
_ Your time slips away_   
  
When I was free, it was so long ago. What day is it now? What year? I cannot feel time   
passing any longer, am I trapped here for eternity? Will I, myself, go mad from this   
darkness? Perhaps I have already gone mad....   
  
_ Raining blood_   
  
I will tear away the bonds of blood that hold people to their lives. I will be sure to destroy all   
hope. I heard a tale once of a girl who opened a box and let loose all the terrors possible. She   
closed it just before the last terror could escape. She kept the Destroyer of Hope from   
leaving. She kept me withing that box. I will be sure to kill her as well.   
  
_From a lacerated sky_   
  
The sky will be torn by the weight of the blood is shall hold. It shall all reign down upon me.   
This is becoming too much of an illusion. I must be freed soon. Will you not help me, oh   
holder of this golden item? Do you not wish to hold it? To feed it with your life? To release   
me?   
  
_ Bleeding its horror_   
  
The bones of the masses shall become my new stone. They shall build a palace worthy of   
me. I well rule from this place as I watch the select few that I keep alive die slowly. I will   
laugh at this for centuries to come. I will enjoy my blood baths daily.   
  
  
Creating my structure   
  
I will make the one who owns the crown build my temple alone, just as he made my people   
build his. He will regret ever letting his priest seal me. He will regret letting me be born. He   
should have destroyed all of use when we were few. His fathers were foolish for letting us   
multiply to such a large number that I would not be noticed until it was too late. When I am   
free I will take his crown.   
  
_Now I shall reign in blood_   
  
  


---

  
_*Smiles* Yes, yes, I AM a disturbed child. I was just going to write another fic, and was putting on the music to listen to whiel I typed when I accidentally put this song on instead. The song is called "Raining Blood" by Tori Amos. I just found the lyrics and started writing up something go with it. =) Holy shit am I disturbed. Anyway, I just re-read this and from I've heard and seen of Yami Malik, this seems to fit him. Either that or it's Yami Bakura. 0.o You tell me, please? Please review. I swear, I'm not really insane or anything. Just bored and... well, all right, perhaps I am insane. What do you think?_


End file.
